Apocalypses Foreign and Domestic
by apollotuba
Summary: Lord John Marbury is briefing Leo on one potential apocalypse when another ally drops in to brief him on another. Spoilers for "Never Leave Me" - BtVS, "Unnatural Selection" - Stargate SG-1, and general West Wing. Complete for now, can stand alone.


**A/N: **Standard disclaimer applies; I only own my DVD collection and my imagination, but not the characters or original universes. Many thanks to the brilliant minds who came up with such wonderful stories and characters to play with. No profit, or compensation of any kind, will ever be earned from this story, with the exception of whatever reviews you wish to leave. This is complete for now, but I may choose to continue it at some point, or tie it into another of my stories.

**Spoilers:**

The West Wing: General only. Set vaguely in Season 4, between the election and the Inauguration, only because it works with the airdates of the two crosses. Can realistically occur anytime from 2x12 – "The Drop In" up through the end of Season 5. I got the idea for the title from 3x18 – "Enemies Foreign and Domestic"

Buffy: 7x08 – "Sleeper" & 7x09 – "Never Leave Me." Occurs shortly after the latter.

Stargate SG-1: Occurs about 9 minutes into 6x12 – "Unnatural Selection." Minor reference to 6x11 – "Prometheus" as well, but only as it was the first part of that episode. Oh, and it contains (in my mind anyway) the reason 6x17 – "Disclosure" happened when it did.

* * *

"Gerald!"

Leo cringed at the voice he heard shouting from behind him. Maybe he could pretend he hadn't heard the other man. Now if he could just find somewhere to hide. Fast.

"Gerald!" the voice called again. There were definitely disadvantages to being President Bartlet's Chief of Staff, and the man approaching him from behind was one of the biggest. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he turned, schooling his expression to hide his displeasure.

"Lord Marbury," he greeted the current bane of his existence.

"I simply must speak with you. I fear I carry information of the most grave importance," the British ambassador said, his expression matching his grim pronouncement.

"Certainly," Leo replied, and led the way to his office. When they arrived, Leo shut the door and asked, "What can I do for you, Your Lordship?"

"We recently suffered a terrorist attack, and we have reason to believe that a town in California may be the next target."

All of a sudden the annoying British diplomat had Leo's full attention. "Oh god, which town?" he asked, with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Sunnydale," was the response. Suddenly the dread turned into the beginnings of a migraine.

"No. Any place but Sunnydale." Leo felt a little sick. Nothing good had ever come out of that town.

Lord Marbury cast an evaluating glance at Leo, before continuing. "Surely you're aware of the true nature of that town."

"Yes," Leo snapped, before calming and starting again. "Yes, I am. What could any of that," he vaguely gestured at the air, "have anything to do with a terrorist attack in Britain?"

"Because the building that blew up…" Lord Marbury started.

"Was the Watcher's Council headquarters," Leo finished. "Of course. Could my life get any worse than it is at this very moment?" he asked rhetorically. Within a few seconds, he realized his mistake as a soft, warbling, almost musical tone filled the room. The air seemed to shimmer and distort, and a small, gray, humanoid being appeared. Just what he needed, a visit from the Asgard.

"Greetings," the gray alien said, with something of an extra echo in his voice, "have I come at a bad time?" Off to the side, Lord Marbury was somewhat slack-jawed.

"You think?" Leo asked sarcastically, gesturing to Lord Marbury.

"We have located your vessel, with SG-1, and we need their help. The fate of the known universe may be at stake."

"Terrific. One apocalypse at a time."

"Very well. We can continue our communications at a later time. Colonel O' Neill is presently speaking with General Hammond about our request. I wish you luck with your other apocalypse, Leo McGarry." With that, the diminutive alien disappeared as abruptly as he had arrived.

"What on earth was that?" inquired the dumbfounded Brit after Thor's departure.

"Not on earth. We can deal with it later. You were telling me about Sunnydale," Leo was by this point desperate to steer his day back into a more normal realm, but would settle for being able to deal with one crisis at a time.

"Yes, well, we have reason to believe that the explosion at the Watcher's Council was a targeted attack. My last communiqué with Quentin before it happened seemed to indicate that he believed that the First Evil was attempting to wipe out the Slayer line.

"We believe that the surviving Potentials and any remaining Watchers may be gathering in Sunnydale to make a last stand. Or they could simply be seeking the protection of Ms. Summers."

"Yes, fine, what does that have to do with us?" Leo sharply asked, wanting to cut to the chase.

"We ask that any girl matching the profile attempting to enter your country bound for California not be hindered in her quest, and that any companions she might have with her be similarly unimpeded. Her Majesty's Government feels it would be best for Ms. Summers, and Mr. Giles, if he survives, to be the final voice in all things relating to this matter," Lord Marbury spoke crisply and quickly now that they had reached the heart of the matter.

"Fine. We learned a few years ago to stay out of Sunnydale's more peculiar internal affairs. I'll brief the President and get him to agree," Leo acquiesced quickly, remembering the mess that the Initiative had turned into.

"Under the circumstances, you may want to consider evacuating the town, as well," Lord Marbury suggested.

"I'll see if we can encourage an evacuation, but it would have to be covert and voluntary." Leo knew they could not risk a repeat of the Initiative. "Is there anything else?" Leo just wanted this meeting over with so he could find out what in hell the Asgard wanted.

"Not on this matter, no. Would you care to explain our earlier visitor?" Lord Marbury probed gently.

"Please, not now, John. The world is coming apart at the seams and my day is going to be divided between aliens and super-powered teenage girls," Leo practically begged Lord Marbury.

"Very well, but Her Majesty's Government may have to take official action if you fail to persuade us otherwise within a reasonable amount of time. I'm sure it would not help you to have news of this leak internationally," Lord Marbury vaguely threatened.

"We'll organize disclosure within six months, I promise. Thank you for your discretion, Lord Marbury."

"Quite. Here's hoping we're all still around in six months to hear your captivating tale.

"Now where might I find Abigail?"


End file.
